Skin House
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Pour la vingtième fois, Cuddy s'attrapa la peau du visage et tira de toutes ses forces. ... Elle était ... Dans le corps de House! Deux hurlements s'élevèrent dans le ciel du New Jersey. Deux hurlements qui n'appartenaient pas à leurs propriétaires ...
1. Chapter 1

_Il existe des choses inexplicables...  
_

House ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond en se demandant pourquoi il réglait ce fichu réveil alors qu'il ne se levait jamais quand il le fallait. Il se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil à l'instrument de torture. Sept heures ?  
_ Wilson… grommela House en attrapant le réveil.  
Il fit glisser l'appareil sous le lit après avoir bien pris soin de retirer les piles.  
Le téléphone sonna alors.  
Débrancher le deuxième instrument de torture… Ce serait sa deuxième mission du jour. Il laissa sonner jusqu'à ce que son répondeur s'enclenche.  
C'était Wilson.  
__ House. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Il est sept heures. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai réglé ton réveil à cette heure…_  
_ Sûrement pour que je me lève du pied gauche… Quelle attention charmante. Mon cher Wilson fait tout pour que je ne souffre pas de ma jambe malade. marmonna House.  
__ Je me suis dit que pour ta reprise, tu pourrais arriver à l'heure, faire bonne impression… Euh… _  
_ Faire plaisir à Cuddy…  
__ Faire plaisir à Cuddy…_  
_ Bla bla bla…  
__ Y'a un tas de problèmes internes et tu coûtes pas mal d'argent à l'hôpital, donc bien faire ton boulot et arriver à l'heure serait une bonne compensation, non ?_  
_ Bien sûr.  
Wilson raccrocha.

House ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Wilson avait raison. Ce n'était pas sa conscience pour rien. Il se redressa et posa les pieds au sol. Comme tous les jours, il frotta sa cuisse en grimaçant et en repensant au temps où il marchait, courait… sautait…  
Il soupira et se leva. Il boita jusqu'au salon et regarda autour de lui d'un air dépité. Il alla dans la cuisine, se prit une tasse du café de la veille et revint dans le salon. Il but d'une traite le liquide revigorant et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il saisit la télécommande et alluma son poste.  
Wilson avait toujours raison… Mais il l'écoutait rarement.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il zappait avec jubilation à l'idée de faire enrager sa conscience.

vvv

_ House ! Il est onze heures !  
Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et sourit. Il n'en espérait pas tant dès son arrivée à l'hôpital.  
Un bruit de talons résonna derrière lui et se rapprocha. Un pas ferme, déterminé… Presque enragé.  
Il se retourna quand la doyenne de l'hôpital arriva à son niveau.  
_ Vous avez vu l'heure ?  
_ Mon réveil a disparu sous mon lit. Je soupçonne le criquet démoniaque…  
_ Allez en consultations ! Vous me ferez des heures sup'.  
_ Et en quel honneur ?  
Cuddy le toisa et tourna les talons.  
_ L'inconvénient quand on couche avec sa patronne c'est qu'après, elle ne vous lâche plus ! dit-il de façon à ce tout le monde l'entende.  
La doyenne se figea un instant puis repartit. House la regarda s'éloigner, satisfait.  
_ Tu as couché avec elle ?  
Il se tourna face à Wilson.  
_ Bien sûr que non.  
Il lui passa devant et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. L'oncologue le suivit.  
_ Il est…  
_ Onze heures et deux minutes !  
_ J'ai…  
_ Remonté mon réveil.  
_ Et…  
_ Appelé à cette même heure. D'ailleurs, je vais sûrement changer de numéro.  
_ Tu étais réveillé alors ?  
_ Bien sûr !  
_ Mais alors pourquoi arriver à cette heure ?  
_ Tu savais que la nouvelle chaîne porno fonctionnait 24/24h ?  
L'oncologue s'arrêta de marcher et regarda House monter dans l'ascenseur.  
_ Tu as fait ça exprès ?  
Le diagnosticien fit mine de réfléchir.  
_ Mmh… Ouèp !  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur un regard noir de Wilson.  
Une belle journée commençait. Une belle journée… Selon les critères de House.

vvv

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la porte de la salle de consultation et se glissa à l'intérieur avec toutes les peines du monde. La femme qui s'y trouvait l'observa faire, sourcils arqués.  
_ Les portes ne sont pas conçues pour les infirmes. lui signala-t-il en se redressant.  
_ Vous soignez toujours ainsi vos entrées ?  
_ J'aime faire chier le peuple.  
_ J'avais lu dans les cartes qu'un homme de votre style croiserait mon chemin.  
House, qui avançait vers elle, ralentit son mouvement et mima une mine effarée.  
_ Alors là je suis sous le choc !  
_ Vous vous moquez de moi. déclara-t-elle le plus platement du monde.  
_ Oh zut ! Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
Il se planta devant elle et la jaugea un instant. Elle n'avait pas cet accoutrement excentrique dont les voyantes s'affublaient d'habitude. Elle était habillée simplement et avait la trentaine.  
_ Vous êtes marié docteur ?  
_ Interrogez les osselets. Pas de chiken wings au menu aujourd'hui ?  
_ Vous êtes seul et ce depuis environ cinq ans. répliqua-t-elle avec sérénité.  
House se figea pendant une fraction de seconde.  
_ Je ne pensais pas que Stacy paierait quelqu'un pour venir m'impressionner !  
_ Docteur House…  
_ Ou peut-être Wilson… Non non ! Chase, ça colle mieux… coupa-t-il.  
Il prit un tabouret et s'assit.  
_ Votre patronne n'est pas très contente…  
Il s'apprêtait à lui demander le sens de cette phrase quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une Cuddy fortement désappointée entra dans la pièce.  
_ Vous avez fait une biopsie sans mon consentement et un scanner ! Deux analyses qui me coûtent de l'argent et pourquoi ? Pour un homme atteint d'une tuberculose !  
_ Bien joué. dit House à la patiente. Mais ses claquettes font un bruit monstre ! Facile de les entendre à des kilomètres.  
_ House !  
_ Il avait ce truc énorme sur la fesse gauche…  
_ Une piqure d'abeille !  
_ On aurait dit que c'était vivant !

Cuddy ferma les yeux un instant pour calmer ses nerfs. C'était soit ça, soit lui sauter à la gorge… Et ce ton innocent et limite débile qu'il employait… Cet homme allait la rendre chèvre !

_ Vous voyez… reprit House pour la patiente. Elle ne résiste pas à mon charme. Je lui fais de l'effet ! Paupières closes, lèvres pincées. Elle est en plein fantasme !  
_ C'est vous qui fantasmez à croire que je fantasme ! rétorqua celle-ci avec violence.  
_ Mon nom est Susan. énonça toujours aussi platement la patiente.  
_ Qu'en pensez-vous Susan ? Dans votre boule de Crystal, vous sauriez voir la date à laquelle ma chère patronne se fera monter dessus ?  
_ House !  
_ J'suis medium à mes heures perdues. Mon verre de bourbon m'a dit : « Pas avant un siècle au moins ! ».  
_ Je ressens une très forte attirance sexuelle entre vous.  
House, qui narguait Cuddy du regard, tourna vivement la tête vers Susan. La doyenne, quant à elle, la fixa avec un air ébahi.  
_ Cette patiente à un problème neurologique ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Vous êtes lesbienne ? interrogea House.  
_ Non… Je…  
_ Avouez qu'elle est bien foutue !  
Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Je vois ! déclara Susan avec force.  
_ Combien de doigts ?  
Il lui en montra trois.  
_ House, ça suffit ! Cette… Patiente… a visiblement… un problème PSYCHOLOGIQUE ! Envoyez la moi au troisième étage !  
_ Vous vous aimez plus que vous ne voulez le laisser paraître.  
_ J'ai une tâche de naissance sur la fesse droite. Vous seriez me la décrire ? demanda House en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ Je voudrais bien voir ça. lâcha ironiquement Cuddy.  
_ Vous voyez ? Cette attirance sexuelle est palpable. fit remarquer Susan.  
_ House, c'est une ancienne call girl ? questionna la doyenne.  
_ Non. Je ne crois pas… Eh ! Mais attendez !  
_ Quoi encore…  
_ Vous devriez vous asseoir et parler de vos sentiments respectifs et… poursuivit la jeune femme avec cérémonie.  
_ Vous la ferme ! ordonnèrent House et Cuddy à l'unisson.

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers la doyenne et lui lança un regard narquois.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ C'est bien connu, tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas insensible à vos deux pamplemousses et votre cul d'enfer…  
_ Vous êtes un gros pervers qui fantasmez sur moi oui et en quoi ça me concerne ?  
_ Elle a dit qu'il y avait une attirance sexuelle entre nous. Pas que j'étais attiré… Et vous n'avez rien démentit.  
Le sentiment de chaleur se fit plus intense et les pommettes de Cuddy s'empourprèrent.  
_ C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ J'vous aime bien. annonça House à Susan.  
_ Je ne suis pas attirée par vous ! se récria la doyenne.  
_ Rho… Mais j'vous comprends ! Je suis si séduisant, intelligent… sexy ! Comment ne pas craquer !  
_ Vous avez payé cette femme pour me mettre dans cette situation ?  
_ Quelle situation ?  
_ Je… Et bien… Cette situation !  
_ Vous êtes gênée ! affirma le diagnosticien, un brin rieur.  
_ Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Cuddy qui avait de plus en plus chaud.  
_ Décidément ! Je vous adore ! s'exclama House à l'attention de Susan qui observait la scène avec neutralité.  
_ House ! Cette femme est dérangée ! martela sa supérieure.  
_ Parce qu'elle vous a percé à jour ?  
La doyenne décida de ne plus prêter attention au diagnosticien et se tourna vers la patiente.  
_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
_ Les cartes m'ont guidé jusqu'ici.  
_ Fantastique ! s'exclama House avec cette tête de débile mental dont Cuddy avait horreur.  
_ Je devais me rendre ici afin de remettre en ordre certaines ondes générées par vos sentiments mal exprimés.  
_ Hein ? fit Cuddy en levant un sourcil.  
_ Elle est en train de dire que nous sommes deux coincés attirés l'un par l'autre mais que nous n'avons pas assez de couilles… Désolé mais pour la parabole vous en avez. Donc que nous n'avons pas assez de couilles pour nous avouer notre amour respectif et ainsi panser nos blessures du passé et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.  
Susan sourit.  
_ Jusque-là je vous suis bien ? lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Le premier pas est fait.  
_ J'appelle les infirmières !  
_ Meuh non ! Elle est dérangée c'est clair. On va juste la laisser rentrer chez elle avec une sucette. Parce qu'elle a été une gentille fifille à sa maman ! Hein ! Et grâce à elle, je sais que maman Cuddy a envie de se taper papa House !  
_ Dans vos rêves ! répliqua celle-ci.  
_ Je rêve tout éveillé !  
_ Je ne suis pas dérangée. déclara Susan.  
_ En tout cas, continuez comme ça ! Vous irez très loin dans le monde de l'embrouille et de la tromperie ! Vous brouillez magnifiquement les ondes !  
_ Hein ?  
_ Le docteur House vous encourage à continuer d'arnaquer les gens comme vous le faite car vous êtes très persuasive et savez brouiller les pistes. expliqua Cuddy.  
_ Ah vous voyez ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde ! C'est magnifique ! Vous avez réussi votre mission ! dit House avec un grand sourire.

Il se leva et passa devant Cuddy qui continuait d'observer Susan avec attention.  
_ Je vous laisse ! D'autres patients à qui tirer les cartes, d'autres femmes à fourvoyer… La routine quoi !  
Il donna une petite tape aux fesses de Cuddy et s'éloigna avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. C'était déjà un miracle que personne n'ait remarqué ce geste déplacé. Elle se contenta donc de le regarder s'éloigner en se l'imaginant au bout d'une corde.

_ Vous aimez ça. Admettez-le.  
Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Susan et la fusilla du regard.  
_ Rentrez chez vous ou bientôt les seules ondes que vous réparerez seront celles de vos confrères à l'étage des malades mentaux.  
_ Vous avez un problème de communication, si vous pouviez vous mettre à la place de l'autre…  
Cuddy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais que faisait-elle encore là ? Elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons, laissant Susan débiter seule un monologue sans fin.

vvv

_ Pas de cas intéressants... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans votre bureau ?  
House leva les yeux vers Foreman et envoya valser le dossier à l'autre bout de la table.  
_ J'aime votre compagnie.  
_ Moi pas.  
Le diagnosticien sourit.  
_ Vous avez le résultat de la biopsie ?  
_ Non. répondit-t-il.  
_ De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. On sait ce qu'il a. ajouta Cameron.  
_ Ce truc sur sa fesse...  
_ C'est une piqure d'abeille ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Chase ?  
_ Pourquoi me poser la question ? Depuis quand mon opinion vous intéresse-t-elle ?  
_ C'était ma façon de vérifier si vous couchiez toujours avec Cameron ! Apparemment ça fait un moment que vous ne l'avez pas fait ! A vous entendre, vous êtes frustré !  
Foreman rit silencieusement tandis que l'immunologiste fusillait House du regard et que Chase gigotait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.  
_ Prévenez moi quand vous aurez les résultats. ordonna le diagnosticien en se levant.  
_ Et là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait... Patron ? demanda le neurologue.  
_ Consultations pour les premiers de la classe !  
_ Et les votre pour le dernier ?  
_ En l'occurrence... Vous !  
_ Tsss. J'vais le dire à Cuddy.  
House se tourna vers Chase.  
_ Et vous me renierez par trois fois avant que le coq ne se mette à chanter? demanda-t-il en faisant la lippe.  
_ Hein?  
Cameron leva les yeux au ciel et sortit. Foreman sourit.  
_ Judas a vendu Jésus pour de l'argent. Moi je le fais parce que ça m'amuse.  
_ Vous direz alors à Cuddy que je n'aime pas les croix en bois.  
_ Vous la préférez en métal ?  
_ Non en or. Cameron se fera une joie de la porter pour moi.  
Chase secoua la tête et se leva. House leur fit signe de sortir et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il s'installa sur son siège, prit sa balle et s'amusa à l'envoyer en l'air. Il eut à peine le temps de l'envoyer trois fois en l'air qu'ELLE arrivait déjà. Il se redressa vivement et attrapa un boîtier d'où il retira un disque qu'il s'empressa d'insérer dans sa chaîne hifi. Cuddy posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. House appuya sur le bouton play avec jubilation.  
[.com/watch?v=18TLHhhHZCA]  
Cuddy poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Le diagnosticien lui fit un grand sourire.  
Elle serra les dents et avança.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas en consultation ?  
_ Ce que m'a dit Susan m'a poussé à faire un travail sur mon moi profond et...  
Cuddy ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.  
_ Je me revisite intérieurement afin de peser le pour et le contre dans le but de...  
_ Arrêtez ça !  
_ De quoi ?  
_ Arrêtez moi cette musique. ordonna-t-elle.  
_ C'est un classique ! se défendit-il.  
_ Tout de suite. précisa-t-elle.  
_ Vous êtes dans mon bureau. Cette chanson n'éveille pas en vous une envie profonde de me sauter dessus ?  
_ Là tout de suite... Plutôt oui ! Dans le seul et unique but de vous planter mes ongles dans votre cou ! répliqua-t-a avec animosité.  
House déglutit.  
_ Dit comme ça...  
_ Allez en consultations !  
_ J'ai un cas...  
_ Non ! Vous n'avez pas de cas et même si vous en aviez un, là tout de suite, à cet instant précis, vous ne faites rien !  
House jeta un coup d'œil innocent autour de lui.  
_ Vous en êtes sûre ?  
_ House...elle posa les mains sur son bureau. Je vous en prie...  
_ Débordée ?  
_ Oui. avoua-t-elle.  
_ Je suis désolé pour vous !  
_ Et moi je suis désolée de vous annoncer que votre salaire sera bientôt divisé en trois !  
_ Mais ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Vous arrivez, entendez Marvin Gaye, le désire monte en vous, vous sautez sur moi, on prend du bon temps et basta ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous compliquiez les choses?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Cuddy.  
_ Excusez-moi. Je suis si confuse ! Si j'avais su… Je pourrais peut être faire quelque chose pour me faire... Pardonner.  
House fronça les sourcils quand elle fit le tour du bureau et se planta devant lui. Il se leva en gardant cet air soupçonneux et la questionna du regard. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et fit courir ses doigts le long de son bras. House se laissa faire, d'un air ahuri. Cuddy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres.  
_ Vous fantasmez à merveille House. Continuez comme ça. lui susurra-t-elle aux oreilles.  
Le diagnosticien se crispa. Elle le poussa dans son siège et lui lança un regard triomphal.  
_ Je vous hais. articula House.  
_ Ravie de l'apprendre !  
Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de faire rouler ses hanches.  
House la suivit d'un regard appréciateur.  
Mais il était frustré... Vraiment frustré...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy poussa la porte de son bureau et manqua d'assommer Wilson qui était juste derrière.  
Elle ne le remarqua même pas et traversa la pièce en grommelant.  
_ Ils croient tous que Barry White ou Marvin Gay auront un effet plus miraculeux que le viagra. Bandes de narcissiques de la libido. Sauter sur lui, mais bien sûr...  
Wilson se gratta la gorge. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.  
_ Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
_ Perso, je préfère la pilule bleue.  
Cuddy ferma les yeux et lui fit un sourire gêné.  
_ House ?  
_ House.  
Elle se retourna et se cogna sur son bureau. Elle frotta sa cuisse droite avec une grimace et se dirigea vers un fauteuil où elle se laissa tomber.  
_ Waw. fit Wilson. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ?  
_ Rien rien... Vous êtes là pour quoi ?  
_ Si ce n'est rien, c'est que ça vous met mal à l'aise.  
Cuddy arqua les sourcils d'un air las.  
_ Ok ok.  
Il lui tendit un dossier.  
_ J'ai besoin de votre signature.  
Cuddy prit le dossier et y jeta un coup d'œil.  
_ J'ai gagné cette manche mais le connaissant il va me faire un sale coup.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.  
_ Et cette voyante à la noix ! Je suis certaine qu'il l'a payé !  
_ Euh... Sûrement oui...  
Elle tressauta.  
_ Oh... Je suis désolée.  
_ Je pourrais participer à la conversation si vous m'en disiez plus.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Rien d'important.  
_ Je vois...  
_ Vous ne voyez rien ! répliqua-t-elle avec brusquerie.  
_ Juste une petite signature.  
Cuddy s'exécuta et lui rendit son dossier avec un sourire forcé.  
La journée passa ainsi. La doyenne passant ses nerfs sur la paperasse et House maltraitant ses patients avec plaisir et ostentation, en espérant qu'elle quitterait son bureau pour lui sauter dessus... Dans tous les sens du terme...

vvv

House ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il avait cette impression bizarre qu'il ne saurait expliquer.  
Le genre de sensation qui vous noue le ventre mais que vous ne pouvez décrire.

Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné. C'était étrange...  
Elle se redressa et posa les pieds au sol. Une fulgurante douleur lui traversa la cuisse. Elle imagina alors son bureau en mille morceaux. Elle se leva et se dirigea à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la salle de bain qui, bizarrement, avait changé d'endroit...

House se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il avait toujours cette impression bizarre... Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui semblait avoir changé d'emplacement. Il se gratta la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait mal dormi c'était normal... Non... Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal... Il... Ne boitait pas?

Cuddy manqua de tomber pour la troisième fois. Pourtant... Elle s'était juste cognée. Pourquoi avoir si mal ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas sa salle de bain... Elle se tourna vers le miroir...

House se frotta à nouveau les yeux. Cette salle de bain n'était pas la sienne ! Il la connaissait mais ce n'était pas la sienne... Il se figea. Ses mains... Elles étaient douces... Et ses doigts... Ils étaient fins... Il se tourna vivement vers le miroir...

Deux hurlements bien distincts s'élevèrent dans le ciel du New Jersey. Deux hurlements qui n'appartenaient pas à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Pour la vingtième fois, Cuddy s'attrapa la peau du visage et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle poussa pour la énième fois un cri de frustration mais cette fois-ci perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière.  
Elle était dans l'appartement de House. Dans la salle de bain de House... Dans le corps de House !  
_ Non, ce n'est pas possible... souffla-t-elle.  
Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle avait la voix de House !  
Elle tenta de se relever, sans succès. Sa jambe droite lui faisait horriblement mal.  
_ C'est rien... Juste un mauvais rêve...  
Elle se pinça pour la trentième fois.  
_ Un rêve drôlement réaliste ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage.  
On sonna à la porte. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et boita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à... elle même...  
_ Vous avez bonne mine. dit House en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
_ Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Comment est-ce possible?  
House lui passa devant et entra.  
_ Je suis aussi surpris et perturbé que vous.  
Cuddy referma la porte.  
_ Tout ça, c'est de votre... elle manqua de tomber encore. FAUTE !  
House attrapa sa canne et la lui tendit.  
_ Vous aurez besoin de ça.  
Elle le lui arracha des mains puis clopina jusqu'au canapé. House la suivit en sautillant.  
Elle s'assit et l'observa d'un regard noir.  
Il prit une chaise, monta dessus puis sauta au sol. Il recommença trois fois.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
_ Je... Profite... De... Mes deux jambes !  
Il bondit sur le canapé et s'amusa à sauter à pieds joints.  
_ Arrêtez ça !  
Il descendit et inspira profondément.  
_ Par contre, je me sens tout petit et fragile dans ce corps.  
_ Mon Dieu... Réveillez-moi !  
_ Je doute que Dieu ait un rapport avec ce phénomène.  
_ Ce phénomène? Quel phénomène! Je suis dans votre corps et vous dans le mien ! C'est plus qu'un phénomène ! C'est même une catastrophe ! s'alarma la doyenne.

House baissa les yeux vers sa « nouvelle » poitrine.  
_ Mmmh... Intéressant.  
Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il pressait ses seins avec jubilation.  
_ HOUSE !  
Il pouffa de rire.  
_ Non mais attendez, je peux vous tripoter sans recevoir une gifle et c'est gratuit ! Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça !  
Elle lui donna un coup de canne.  
_ M'en fous... C'est VOTRE corps.  
_ Mais vous ressentez MA douleur.  
Elle lui donna un coup plus fort.  
_ Aouw !  
_ Aidez-moi à comprendre ce qui nous arrive au lieu de vous... De me...  
_ Ça vous dérangerait si je me masturbais avec votre corps ? Quitte à me faire plaisir.  
La teinte du visage virant au cramoisi, elle lui donna à nouveau un coup de canne. Mais House l'évita en faisant une pirouette.  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en faisant rouler ses hanches... Ou plutôt, en essayant d'imiter Cuddy en train de rouler ses hanches. Le résultat était plutôt comique. Mais la doyenne avait tout sauf envie de rire.  
_ Un café ? proposa-t-il.  
_ Non... Je veux juste de... La Vicodin.  
_ Hé hé hé. Regardez dans la poche de la veste sur le dossier de la chaise.  
Elle s'exécuta alors que House revenait avec un verre d'eau et une tasse de café.  
_ Il n'y a pas d'explication rationnelle à ce qui nous arrive, j'en ai bien peur. Je doute que ce soit dû à une réaction chimique. déclara-t-il.  
_ Depuis quand croyez-vous au paranormal ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
_ Depuis que j'ai une paire de seins et que je dois m'asseoir sur les W.C pour faire la petite commission.  
Cuddy soupira.

House se mit à secouer la tête énergiquement.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore! s'exaspéra sa supérieure.  
_ Vos cheveux m'agacent ! Les mèches me rentrent dans le nez, les yeux et...  
Il manqua de s'étrangler quand plusieurs des mèches en question se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge.  
_ Et la bouche ! ajouta-t-il en toussotant.  
_ Vous n'aviez qu'à les brosser, les tirer en arrière ou les attacher !  
House rejeta la tête en arrière.  
_ Je le vaux enfin. déclara-t-il en prenant une pose sensuelle.  
_ Je vais craquer.  
_ Calmez-vous... Ça aurait pu être pire.  
_ Ah bon ? Et comment ?  
_ Vous auriez pu finir dans le corps de Wilson !  
La doyenne leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Quel élément nouveau dans notre vie... aurait pu influencer ce... Truc !  
Cuddy fronça les sourcils tout en se massant la cuisse. House s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à ses côtés mais se figea en plein geste et vrilla son regard dans celui de Cuddy. Elle comprit tout de suite.  
_ Susan ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Je ne trouve pas de Susan à la rubrique voyante. dit Cuddy en lâchant un soupir.  
_ Essayez à la rubrique échangeuse de corps. proposa House.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien.  
_ Cette femme avait tout sauf l'allure d'une diseuse de bonne aventure. Normal qu'on ne trouve rien dans les pages jaunes. reprit-il.  
_ Vous avez une meilleure idée ?  
_ Non...  
_ Ben alors !  
_ La Vicodin prend du temps à faire de l'effet... Prenez deux autres comprimés.  
_ Fermez la ! Vous me donnez mal au crâne.  
_ Ah non, ça c'est le bourbon d'hier soir.  
_ J'ai la gueule de bois?  
_ Un peu oui.  
Cuddy mima un geste d'étranglement en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles.  
House recula d'un pas.  
_ Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Quoi encore? Mon corps est en pleine érection ?  
_ Je devrais... Vous devriez déjà être à l'hôpital !  
_ Euh... Ouais... On a changé de corps mais vous voulez aller travailler... Vous vous doutez bien qu'on va nous interner si on raconte qu'on a échangé notre enveloppe corporelle...  
Cuddy haussa un sourcil.  
_ J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça : enveloppe corporelle.  
_ Mon cerveau ne va pas tenir le coup...  
_ En parlant de ça... il s'assit à ses côtés. Vous croyez qu'on a changé de cerveau ? J'veux dire, vous avez le mien et moi le vôtre donc vous êtes brillante et moi coincé.  
_ J'ai une canne. menaça-t-elle.  
_ J'aimerais savoir !  
_ On verra ça sur le terrain.  
_ Je risque de tuer mes patients avec votre cerveau, si c'est le vôtre que j'ai.  
_ Vous êtes moi donc vous êtes la doyenne de l'hôpital donc...  
_ J'ai les pleins pouvoirs ?  
_ Non !  
_ Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.  
Cuddy le regarda d'un air désespéré.  
_ Je sens que je vais aimer être vous !  
_ Qu'on soit clair House ! Directrice d'hôpital ce n'est pas être assis à son bureau toute la journée à ne rien faire et vous irez aussi en consultations !  
_ Je refuse de coucher avec les comptables. Je suis une femme avec des pensées d'hommes.  
_ Alors interdiction de draguer d'autres femmes ! Et je ne couche pas avec les comptables ! Même si je devrais à cause de vous...  
_ On s'en fout, tout le monde croit déjà que vous êtes bi. Et avec vos avantages. il jeta un coup d'œil à sa poitrine. Je n'aurai aucun problème.  
_ Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle. Qui croit que je suis bi?  
_ Oh... Une rumeur...  
_ Vous avez déjà pensé au suicide House?  
_ Non... pourquoi?  
_ Parce que j'y pense sérieusement là...  
_ J'essaie de dédramatiser les choses.  
_ Vous êtes heureux à l'idée d'être au pouvoir !  
_ Aussi...  
_ Oh non...  
_ Quoi encore!  
_ J'ai une réunion avec les principaux donateurs... Je vais finir à la rue, l'hôpital sera transformé en dispensaire...  
_ Rho! C'est bon! Je ne suis pas si... Ok je le suis... Vous êtes dans la merde.  
_ Si vous foirez cette réunion, je vous tue !  
_ Vous VOUS tuez !  
_ Je m'en moque ! Du moment que vous crèverez, je serai comblée !  
_ Bon déjà, on sait que nos cerveaux n'ont pas changé et que la Vicodin ne vous réussit pas.  
Il sauta sur les pieds et s'étira.  
_ Bon alors? On n'y va.  
_ Je ne suis pas prête.  
_ Enfilez un haut, un bas, une belle veste, les chaussures qui vont avec et vous serez impec.  
_ Je veux me raser.  
_ PAS QUESTION ! Vous voulez être un minimum crédible ?  
_ Mais ça gratte ! se défendit Cuddy.  
_ Vous trouvez ?  
Elle le jaugea un instant.  
_ Vous ne pensez tout de même pas y aller comme ça ?  
_ C'était le seul truc correct et confortable que vous...  
_ C'est ma tenue de jogging ! Quand je serais prête on passera chez moi.  
Elle se leva en s'appuyant sur la canne.  
_ Vous voulez que je mette une jupe serrée et un haut éloquent? s'alarma House.  
_ Comme ça vous pourrez mieux mater ma poitrine de plus près.  
_ Jamais. trancha-t-il.  
_ Et pas de baskets !  
_ Vous connaissez le sens du mot jamais ?  
_ Vous mettrez des talons aiguilles. continua-t-elle.  
_ Je tiens à ma vie !  
_ Normalement, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème, l'équilibre est naturel.  
_ Jamais. Adverbe invariable...  
_ C'est soit ça, soit je me rase, me parfume, me coiffe et...  
_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?  
_ Je serais le diagnosticien le plus gentil, sociable et généreux du monde.  
House ouvrit grand la bouche en un "oh" outré.  
_ Si vous faites ça, je serai la doyenne la plus asociale, vicieuse... Ah non vous l'êtes déjà... Je dégraderai votre image en faisant ressortir mon côté le plus housien possible ! En plus de mal me fringuer... Et... Je couperai vos cheveux ! Ou mieux ! Je rase tout !  
_ Ça suffit ! Je vais chercher le rasoir !  
_ Moi aussi ! Mais pas pour la même chose !

Le téléphone sonna, mettant fin à l'altercation.  
_ Laissez sonner. dit House. C'est Wilson.  
Le répondeur s'enclencha.  
_ House, c'est Wilson. Je t'appelle parce que c'est l'heure et qu'il serait temps que tu te bouges un peu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Cuddy, mais elle était plutôt sur les nerfs hier...  
_ Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai allumé dans son bureau. répliqua House en fixant Cuddy.  
_ Elle est surmenée la pauvre, alors essaie d'être... compréhensible.  
_ Un homme charmant ce Wilson. fit remarquer Cuddy en soutenant le regard de House.  
_ Il baise mal.  
_ Et elle n'est pas encore là, donc tu as une chance d'arriver avant elle.  
_ Ce sera quoi votre excuse ? demanda la doyenne.  
_ J'ai baisé avec House. Je l'ai allumé parce que j'avais envie de lui. Je suis donc allé prendre ma dose le soir.  
_ Pas besoin d'excuse.  
Le diagnosticien sourit et lui montra la salle de bain.  
_ Wilson va rappeler trois fois. Autant se dépêcher.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_ Non! Je ne sortirai pas comme ça !  
_ C'est mon haut le moins décolleté et ma jupe la moins serrée.  
Cuddy se laissa tomber sur son lit et poussa un soupir.  
_ Et vous allez me dire que ce sont vos talons les moins hauts?  
_ House ! Ça fait vingt minutes que vous êtes enfermé dans la salle de bain!  
_ Je ne sortirai pas comme ça! clama-t-il.  
Cuddy ouvrit la boîte de Vicodin et en prit un comprimé.  
House passa la tête dehors et lui lança un regard noir. Elle haussa un sourcil avec lassitude.  
_ Très bien...  
Il fit un pas dehors et se tordit la cheville.  
_ Ça va? s'inquiéta sa supérieure.  
_ Je vais coller un procès aux fabricants de chaussures à talons.  
_ Les talons, c'est sexy. déclama-t-elle.  
_ Les talons, c'est horrible ! répliqua-t-il.  
_ Oh ! Alors vous comprenez enfin la souffrance des call-girls !  
_ Fermez la.  
Cuddy lui fit un sourire narquois et se leva du lit.  
_ On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Mettez le collier là... Et ce sera parfait.  
House tendit le bras vers la commode et attrapa tant bien que mal le collier.  
_ Vous pouvez marcher aussi. lui fit remarquer la doyenne.  
_ Moins je ferai de pas avec cet instrument de torture, mieux je me porterai.  
_ Une jambe contre des pieds. Les chrétiens appellent ça la règle d'or c'est ça ? Les hindouistes, le karma et les juifs... Vous avez réfléchit à la question ?  
_ Fermez la. siffla-t-il.  
_ Allons-y!  
House se redressa et manqua à nouveau de tomber.  
_ Je croyais que l'équilibre était naturel ! s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Je me trompais... constata sa supérieure.  
_ Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous prenne pour une alcoolique comme ça ? Je ne vais pas arrêter de me fendre la gueule toute la journée !  
_ On dira que je ne me sens pas bien et que j'ai des vertiges.  
_ Vous voulez aussi qu'on dise que vous êtes enceinte de quadruplés ?  
_ Ha Ha...  
_ Génial ! Elle a hérité de mon sens de l'humour !  
_ Cette journée s'annonce rude. déclara Cuddy en sortant de la chambre.

House retira les chaussures de ses pieds et se leva. Il la suivit en maudissant les talons aiguilles.

vvv

House poussa la porte du bureau de Cuddy avec un profond soulagement. Une fois qu'il aurait posé son derrière sur son siège, il pourrait retirer ces deux instruments de torture qui lui massacraient les pieds.  
Mais son rêve fut de courte durée car une main agrippa son épaule et le força à se retourner.  
_ Docteur Cuddy, vous nous avez fait peur, nous avons essayé de vous joindre, sans succès. Trois de vos patients vous attendent. Et vous les connaissez, ils ne veulent que vous.  
L'infirmière lui tendit les trois dossiers. House la regarda, puis regarda les dossiers. Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Cuddy arrive et arrache les dossiers des mains de l'infirmière.  
_ Excusez le docteur Cuddy, elle ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui et il faut lui répéter les choses PLUSIEURS FOIS !  
House tressauta et fit une courbette à l'infirmière avant d'aller se réfugier à l'intérieur du bureau.  
_ Effectivement. nota l'infirmière.  
Cuddy ne releva pas. Trop occupée à suivre House d'un regard noir.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce quand Wilson arriva à sa hauteur.  
_ 11h30! C'est ton record personnel !  
_ Je suis désolée. répondit-elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention.  
Elle entra dans le bureau, sous le regard ahuri de Wilson.

_ Je rêve ou le docteur House vient de s'excuser ? demanda l'infirmière, tout aussi ahurie.  
_ Pincez moi. répondit Wilson.

_ House ! Faites un effort !  
_ D'entrée, comme ça, elle veut que je fasse des consultations ! Et puis c'est qui ces patients? Je suis sûr que ce sont tous des hommes !  
_ Oui... Comment...  
_ Rho! De temps en temps, vous vous regardez dans une glace? Il n'est pas question que j'aille en consultations pour me faire reluquer !  
_ C'est soit ça, soit la paperasse.  
_ Qui dit paperasse, dit fessier collé sur chaise. Alors je prends l'option paperasse ! Mes chevilles ne tiendront pas longtemps...  
Cuddy alla chercher les dossiers et les laissa tomber sur le bureau.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... balbutia House avec les yeux grands ouverts.  
_ Ne faites pas cette tête voyons ! Ce n'est que le quart !  
_ C'est une plaisanterie ?  
_ Non. Vous devez passer en revue tous les comptes rendu. Et cette pile là... Ce sont les comptes de l'hôpital. Quant à la grande pile là-bas... Ce sont les plaintes déposées contre VOUS ! La petite pile, ce sont les plaintes générales.  
_ Nom de Dieu !  
_ Bienvenue dans la vie active docteur House. dit-elle avec un grand sourire forcé.  
_ Si je retrouve cette Susan, je la tue. déclara le diagnosticien avec un rictus.  
_ Je repasserai dans une heure. prévint Cuddy en s'éloignant. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, bipez-moi.  
Son bipeur sonna.  
_ House... Attendez au moins que je sois dehors...  
Elle lui lança un regard las et sortit du bureau.  
Une fois dehors, son bipeur sonna à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en se demandant si elle devrait commencer ses lettres de demande d'embauche. Avec House aux commandes... Cet hôpital n'allait pas faire long feu.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_ Vous voilà enfin ! Où étiez-vous passé ? s'exclama Cameron quand Cuddy passa la porte.  
Celle-ci marqua un temps de pause, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait balancer comme remarque.  
_ Tout va bien ? demanda Cameron en se rapprochant.  
_ Oui ! Et vous?  
Chase fronça les sourcils et se leva de son siège.  
_ On a un cas ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander ; consciente qu'elle avait dérapé.  
Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de Chase formaient un accent circonflexe.  
Cuddy alla se réfugier derrière le tableau en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose.  
Foreman leva les yeux de son journal et l'observa, sourcil arqué.  
_ Vous... cherchez quelque chose ? demanda Cameron.  
Cuddy se redressa et lui fit face.  
_ Non ! C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que vous vous occupiez d'autre chose que de mon retard. elle mima la tête d'abruti que House arborait généralement en priant pour que ça passe.  
Foreman haussa les épaules et replongea dans sa lecture. Chase se rassit en soupirant et Cameron leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Alors? Y'a-t-il un nouveau cas où je peux aller m'enfermer dans la chambre d'un comateux pour y faire des expériences contre éthique ?  
_ Non. Il n'y a pas de nouveau cas. répondit Foreman sans quitter son journal des yeux.  
_ Et on a eu les résultats de la biopsie. ajouta Chase.  
_ Quelle biopsie?  
_ Celle pour le patient d'hier. Et c'est bel et bien une piqure d'abeille !  
_ Bien sûr que c'est une piqure d'abeille ! Cette biopsie était inutile et coûte de l'argent à l'hôpital !  
Elle se figea et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Cameron avait carrément cessé de respirer.  
_ Mais comme ma préoccupation première est d'emmerder Cuddy, alors je vous ai dit de la faire.  
_ Là, je vous retrouve... murmura Foreman derrière son journal.  
Cuddy poussa un soupir que personne ne perçut et s'empressa de sortir du bureau.  
_ Vous allez où ? interrogea Chase.  
_ En consul... Dans la chambre d'un comateux voyons !  
Elle clopina le plus vite possible pour empêcher toute nouvelle question.

_ Nous pourrions fermer l'un des services afin d'augmenter l'importance de celui-ci...  
House fronça les sourcils. Cet homme avait la plus grosse verrue qu'il n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie !  
_ Docteur Cuddy?  
Il sursauta et se redressa vivement.  
_ Hein? Ah excusez-moi ! Désolé. J'étais en train de fantasmer sur le docteur House. J'ai perdu le fil de la discussion. Vous disiez ? Euh... Gustave...  
_ C'est lui Gustave. dit l'homme en pointant son collègue du doigt. Moi c'est Patrick.  
_ Peu importe ! Vous avez la même cravate !  
Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard respectif à leurs cravates.  
_ Vous étiez en train de me dire que des fonds seraient débloqués ? reprit House en mettant en avant sa poitrine.  
Patrick lorgna dessus une demi-seconde mais reprit vite contenance.  
_ Oui mais à la condition que vous fermiez l'un de vos services. Sans bénéfice, pas de profit.  
Gustave hocha la tête et se redressa. Mais House comprit vite que c'était pour avoir une plus belle vue sur ses seins. Il se redressa donc à son tour en lui lançant un regard narquois.  
_ Et vous pensiez à quel service ?  
_ Nous avons fait notre petite enquête. continua Gustave en sortant un dossier. Le département de diagnostic débourse beaucoup d'argent et n'est pas du tout rentable...  
_ De plus, nous croulons sous les plaintes contre le Docteur House. ajouta Patrick.  
House dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.  
_ Nous savons qu'à plusieurs reprises, vous avez sauvé ce département. Et beaucoup pensent que cela est dû à votre attachement pour le Docteur House...  
_ Je ne fantasme pas sur lui pour rien. grinça le diagnosticien.  
_ Docteur Cuddy... Soyons sérieux un peu...  
_ Oui excusez-moi, Patrick! J'avoue tout ! Je ne fantasmais pas sur House, je fixais votre verrue près de votre menton car je trouve ça immonde ! explosa-t-il.

L'homme plaqua une main dessus et fusilla la directrice de l'hôpital du regard.  
_ Qui sait, c'est peut-être un symptôme ! Vous avez sûrement quelque chose de grave mais aucun médecin, dû au niveau de leur incompétence, ne l'a décelé ! Seul un homme comme le docteur House pourrait trouver ce que vous avez et vous sauver mais apparemment le profit passe avant tout ! En tout cas bon courage pour vendre ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant la verrue du doigt.  
Elle se tourna vers Gustave qui essayait de se faire tout petit.  
_ Et cette bave qui ne cesse de dégouliner de votre bouche, c'est peut être un signe de rage ! Votre collègue couche avec votre femme ! Bizarre soit dit en passant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme voudrait coucher avec une verrue aussi énorme! Les pilules bleues n'ont aucun effet ? C'est peut être un symptôme !  
_ Je ne couche pas avec sa femme ! s'offusqua Patrick en gardant sa main posée sur sa verrue.  
_ Vous avez la même cravate ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que ce nigaud doit sûrement acheter un lot de trois et vous, vous vous êtes planté en vous rhabillant !  
Gustave ouvrit grand les yeux.

House se tourna vers lui.  
_ Oh ! Mais ne le blâmez pas ! Ce n'est pas le seul qu'elle a dû se taper ! J'suis sûr que le facteur et le plombier y sont passés ! Elle doit aimer les uniformes.  
Patrick bondit de sa chaise. Le diagnosticien se leva et lui fit face.  
_ A votre place, je passerais en salle d'examen. Vous avez sûrement un herpès parce que lui... il désigna Gustave du doigt. En a un.  
Celui-ci bondit de sa chaise à son tour.  
_ Bonne journée à vous messieurs. déclara House avec un grand sourire.  
_ Dites au revoir à nos subventions Docteur Cuddy ! s'écria Patrick en sortant.  
_ La consultation est gratuite ! s'exclama le diagnosticien alors qu'il claquait la porte.  
Gustave hésita un instant, il se tourna alors vers House.  
_ Non. Je ne coucherai pas avec vous. C'est pas l'secours catholique ici.  
Il sortit du bureau tout penaud.

Le diagnosticien poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Cuddy était à l'étage donc il avait un peu de temps pour souffler avant qu'elle...  
_ House!  
Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers la doyenne qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau et s'appliquait à le fusiller du regard. Un frisson remonta le long de sa nuque ; Se voir en colère était plutôt déstabilisant.  
_ Je viens de voir passer Mr Hernz et Mr Pitwik !  
_ Vous saviez que l'un couchait avec la femme de l'autre qui couchait elle-même avec les services publics?  
_ House!  
_ Ils voulaient se débarrasser du département de diagnostic. exposa-t-il.  
Cuddy soupira et prit un siège.  
_ Vous auriez pu trouver autre chose pour qu'ils changent d'avis !  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que les cancéreux ont de plus que moi? Y'en a que pour eux !  
_ Je me retrouve avec une sérieuse épine dans le pied ! Où vais-je trouver l'argent pour les travaux de l'aile ouest maintenant!  
_ L'aile ouest est en travaux ?  
_ Oui House ! C'est mentionné dans le dossier sur lequel vous êtes accoudé !  
Le diagnosticien fit mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait en faisant glisser le dossier au sol.  
Cuddy pointa son doigt vers lui et vrilla son regard à présent d'un bleu profond dans celui tout bonnement paniqué de House.  
_ Je me fiche de savoir comment... Mais vous allez trouver un moyen pour réparer ça !  
_ Je suis plus vieux que vous. Ma tension monte plus vite...  
_ Et je m'en fiche ! Si je fais un arrêt cardiaque, ce sera de votre faute !  
Elle se releva et clopina avec rage jusqu'à la sortie.  
House ramassa le dossier en question et y jeta un coup d'œil en s'imaginant Susan écartelée...  
_ Mais bien sûr ! Son dossier médical ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant de son siège.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Un dossier vola, puis un autre.  
_ Eh! s'exclama la standardiste en contournant le comptoir.  
Elle se figea en découvrant la doyenne, pieds nues, échevelée en train de feuilleter des dossiers et les balancer par-dessus sa tête en étouffants des imprécations.  
_ Docteur Cuddy...  
Elle leva la tête et haussa les sourcils.  
_ C'est à quel sujet ?  
_ Vous cherchez quelque chose ?  
_ Non. J'avais juste envie de foutre le bordel.  
Réponse idiote à question idiote.  
La standardiste secoua la tête puis s'éloigna. La doyenne devait surement avoir une sœur jumelle, ça ne pouvait être que ça...  
Alors qu'elle ramassait les dossiers éparpillés un peu partout dans le hall, elle tomba nez à nez avec une canne. Elle se redressa vivement et croisa le regard interdit du Docteur House. Manquait plus que lui !  
_ C'est quoi tout ce souk ? questionna-t-il, apparemment peu rassuré.  
_ Le docteur Cuddy est possédée. répondit-elle malgré elle.  
Les sourcils de House formèrent un accent circonflexe.  
_ Où est-elle ?  
La standardiste lui montra du doigt l'accueil d'où s'élevait des murmures et des dossiers.  
_ Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama House.  
Il fit un pas en avant et finit au sol sous le regard atterré de la standardiste.  
_ Saleté de jambe ! s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda une infirmière qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, s'était demandée à quoi servait la canne du médecin.  
_ Non ça va merci. répondit le diagnosticien en se relevant avec peine.  
Les deux femmes reculèrent d'un pas.  
_ Merci? souligna la standardiste.

Cuddy se figea.  
_ Ça m'a échappé ! s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer.  
La standardiste échangea un regard éloquent avec l'infirmière.  
_ Oubliez vite ce dérapage ou... Ou... Rho et puis merde. lâcha la doyenne en s'éloignant.  
Pas le temps de jouer à House. Pour le moment, elle devait l'étriper en prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser de séquelles à ce corps qu'elle chérissait depuis une quarantaine d'années.  
_ Hou...Docteur Cuddy ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à la source de ses problèmes.  
Un dossier frôla son visage. Elle frappa House à l'aide de sa canne et lui fit de gros yeux alors qu'il levait enfin la tête vers elle.  
_ Où sont vos chaussures? lui glissa-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
_ Quelque part. répondit-il en replongeant dans la paperasse.  
_ Arrangez vos cheveux !  
House releva la tête vers elle en soupirant.  
_ Mais à quoi bon! On vous prend déjà pour une folle !  
Cuddy accentua sa prise sur la canne pour ne pas l'abattre avec hargne sur la tête de House. Elle devait éviter tout châtiment corporel. C'était SON corps, elle devait le préserver..  
_ Quand tout sera revenu à la normal, faites-moi penser à vous tuer.  
_ Je n'y manquerai pas. dit House en balançant un nouveau dossier.  
_ Et arrêtez ça ! Un dossier, ça se pose !  
_ Je sais bien ! Mais je suis dans un état d'extrême agitation ! J'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas enceinte !  
_ Moins fort !  
_ VOUS ÊTES ENCEINTE ?

Tout d'un coup, le temps sembla s'être figé. Tout le monde avait à présent le regard braqué sur eux.  
Cuddy renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire forcé.  
_ Voyons Docteur Cuddy ! Je suis un homme ! Ha ha ha! Hilarante !  
Elle se pencha vers lui et susurra avec force :  
_ Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !  
_ Pas les eaux en tout cas.  
_ La ferme !  
_ Faudra alors me montrer comment on se sert de Tampax.  
Cuddy planta des ongles qu'elle n'avait pas dans le comptoir.  
_ Cette femme s'est bien fichue de nous ! Je ne trouve pas son dossier et même si je l'avais je suis certain, que j'y trouverais que des fausses informations. tempêta-t-il.  
_ Certaine. corrigea Cuddy.  
_ On s'en fout !  
_ Non ! Je suis folle, cynique et laide ! Je ne veux pas en plus faire des fautes de grammaire !  
House se leva et lui fit face.  
_ Arrêtez de vous plaindre et aidez-moi.  
_ A ramasser ? Pas question. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi l'infirme. répliqua-t-elle.  
_ Alors avalez trois comprimés de Vicodin et allez planer ailleurs !  
_ En parlant de ça. Fini la Vicodin. Je vais vous désintoxer !  
_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour faire des fautes de grammaire.  
_ C'était fait exprès !  
_ Vous ne tiendrez pas. Mon corps ne tiendra pas.  
_ C'est ce qu'on va voir. le défia-t-elle.  
_ Vous allez souffrir.  
_ Vous savoir dans mon corps est la pire souffrance qui soit. répliqua-t-elle.  
_ Vous voyez, ce n'est pas compliqué d'être cynique. fit remarquer House en lui passant devant.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas impérial vers son bureau.  
_ Mon Dieu. souffla Cuddy.

Exhalant un soupir, elle ramassa un dossier et le posa sur le comptoir.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Cameron en se rapprochant.  
_ Une tornade est passée.  
_ C'est vous qui...  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
_ On a un cas.  
Cuddy se raidit. Les vrais ennuis commençaient. Elle aurait dû s'abrutir de Vicodin et se poser quelque part en espérant se réveiller dans son corps... Au lieu de ça, elle devait se balader avec une canne et supporter de se voir en parfaite déchéance physique... Pendant un court instant, elle plaignit House.  
Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à son bureau. Son regard tomba alors sur le diagnosticien qui, à quatre pattes, semblait chercher quelque chose... Sûrement ses chaussures...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_ Alors? C'est tout?  
Cuddy haussa les sourcils.  
Cameron hocha la tête.  
_ Vous aviez besoin de moi pour poser ce diagnostic ? Ce n'est qu'un... cancer du foie !  
Foreman haussa les épaules.  
_ Bon, c'est quoi le piège ?  
Chase jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues puis :  
_ Ben... Il est de la mafia russe...  
_ QUOI? s'étrangla Cuddy.  
Elle ouvrit le dossier et ouvrit la bouche en grand.  
_ Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda Cameron en s'approchant.  
_ C'est marqué Jack Hendré Velmer sur son dossier !  
_ C'est vous qui avez trouvé ce nom. Vous disiez que le faire passer pour transsexuel français ferait taire tout doute... expliqua Chase.  
_ Et surtout Cuddy. renchérit Cameron.  
La doyenne lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers Foreman.  
_ Pas question de faire courir un risque à cet hôpital. Prévenez les autorités !  
_ Vous êtes certain que tout va bien ? Depuis ce matin vous... commença Cameron.  
_ Je vais très bien ! s'énerva Cuddy. Et occupez-vous de vos affaires !  
Elle empoigna sa canne et sortit du bureau, dossier en main.  
Plus la journée passait et plus elle en apprenait de belles sur House... Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

House secoua la tête vainement afin d'arranger sa coiffure, mais les cheveux de la doyenne continuaient à lui mener la vie dure.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la paire de ciseaux, tendit la main vers l'objet tant désiré...  
_ Lisa !  
Il sursauta et manqua de tomber de son siège.  
Il se redressa vivement et fixa avec ahurissement le nouveau venu.  
L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, était plutôt grand, bien battit, cheveux bruns bouclés et arborait un tailleur cousu sur mesure.  
House, qui détaillait l'homme avec attention, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'avançait vers lui à grandes enjambées.  
_ Ben alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là! s'exclama-t-il.  
Le diagnosticien s'enfonça dans son fauteuil tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus de lui.  
_ Wow, tu viens de te lever du lit ou quoi ?  
Il éclata de rire et l'attrapa par les bras.  
House laissa échapper un cri de stupeur alors que l'homme totalement inconnu et presque effrayant le serrait contre lui.  
_ Hum... Tu sens bon. lui glissa-t-il en nichant sa tête dans son cou.  
Le diagnosticien poussa un cri strident. Surpris, l'homme le lâcha et l'interrogea du regard. House s'éloigna vivement en se frottant de partout, comme pour se laver de cet abominable contact.  
_ Je t'ai fait mal ma Lisa?  
_ Ma... il hoqueta.  
L'homme, tout sourire, fit un pas dans sa direction.  
_ Mais vous êtes qui vous? s'exclama le diagnosticien d'une voix anormalement aigüe.  
Il se racla la gorge, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.  
_ Pieds nus au boulot, j'adore ça. Et ton côté échevelée... Sauvage...  
L'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
House fut pris de nausées.  
Il fit un pas dans sa direction.  
_ On ne bouge pas!  
L'homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
_ Stop!  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis éclata de rire.  
En deux enjambées, il fut à nouveau sur House et l'enlaça une nouvelle fois.  
_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! hurla le diagnosticien.  
Il se dégagea précipitamment de sa prise en menaçant l'homme de sa boucle d'oreille.  
_ Aujourd'hui, y'a pas de portes ouvertes ! Reculez !  
_ J'adore quand tu me résistes ma Lisa.  
House porta une main à son cœur. Il l'appelait encore une fois comme ça et c'était l'arrêt cardiaque...  
L'homme s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à l'enlacer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
D'un même geste, ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.  
_ Oh mon Dieu... laissa échapper Cuddy.  
_ Oh mon Dieu? répéta House. OH MON DIEU? OH LA GROSSE MERDE OUI !  
L'homme jeta un regard ahuri au diagnosticien qui restait en position de garde.  
_ C'est qui cet énergumène? s'écria celui-ci.  
Son léger manque d'attention lui valut une tape sur les fesses.  
_ Nom de Dieu! hurla-t-il en bondissant en arrière.  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, horrifiée.  
L'homme pouffa de rire face à la réaction de House et se tourna vers elle.  
_ Et... Vous êtes?  
_ Je... Je...  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à House qui semblait se battre contre des insectes invisibles.  
_ Docteur Grégory House.  
L'homme marcha vers elle, bras tendu.  
Elle s'apprêtait à tendre à son tour le bras mais un regard noir de House l'en dissuada rapidement.  
_ Je... Et vous? demanda-t-elle. Même si elle savait pertinemment qui était cet homme.  
_ John Grisham! Je suis le petit ami de Lisa.  
_ QUOI! s'égosilla House.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à House.  
_ Tout va bien chérie ?  
Cuddy tressaillit.  
Le diagnosticien porta une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'injurier ses ancêtres.  
John fit un pas en direction de House qui s'empressa de reculer.  
Faisant claquer la canne sur le sol, la doyenne attira l'attention de Grisham qui se tourna vers elle.  
_ Le... Docteur Cuddy ne se sent pas très bien, nous pensons à une infection qui provoquerait un début de dégénérescence...  
_ Je vais très bien. répliqua House.  
_ Et une perte momentanée de la mémoire.  
_ Ma mémoire se porte bien, je peux même vous raconter en détail comment vous m'avez retiré ma petite cu...  
_ ET ELLE DÉLIRE COMPLÈTEMENT SUR DES SOIT DISANT AVENTURES AVEC MOI !  
_ La FAC... énonça House, les yeux dans le vague.  
John le questionna du regard.  
_ C'était le bon temps... A cette époque, House était un coup d'enfer...  
Un affreux rictus déforma les traits de Cuddy.  
_ Vous avez raison, aujourd'hui je suis impuissant. déclara-t-elle d'une voix trainante.  
_ Oh... fit John.  
House vrilla son regard effaré dans celui satisfait de la doyenne.  
_ Espèce de sale garce !  
_ Et elle parle d'elle-même à la troisième personne, ça devient grave. souligna Cuddy. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir nous quitter.  
_ Mais... On ne sait pas vu depuis un moment ! protesta John. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas contagieux !  
Il fit un pas en direction de House qui grimpa sur le bureau.  
_ Si ça l'est ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant l'agrafeuse.  
John se rapprocha un peu plus.  
_ Arrière Satan !  
Il brandit l'agrafeuse sous le regard noir de Cuddy.  
Grisham éclata de rire puis, en un geste rapide, lui agrippa le poignet, le ramena à lui et l'embrassa.  
Cuddy, bouche grande ouverte, assista à la scène avec ahurissement tandis que le visage de House devenait carmin.  
Il donna un violent coup de poing à l'entre jambe de l'homme et s'extirpa précipitamment de sa prise. Ce qui lui valut de basculer derrière le bureau.  
La doyenne se précipita vers John et l'aida à se redresser.  
_ Wah... souffla-t-il avec peine.  
_ Je vous l'avais bien dit. Mieux vaut rentrer chez vous Monsieur Grisham.  
Il hocha la tête.  
_ Vous croyez qu'elle retrouvera son état normal dans combien de temps ?  
House bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter au passage Cuddy qui le fusilla alors du regard.  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'espère sincèrement que ce sera pour bientôt. répondit-elle.  
John bomba le torse et sourit.  
_ Alors à bientôt ma Lisa.  
House fit claquer l'agrafeuse en le défiant du regard.  
Grisham salua Cuddy puis quitta le bureau.

Quand la porte fut refermée, la doyenne poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ House, je vais vous tuer. déclara-t-elle sans quitter la porte du regard.  
Le diagnosticien fit le tour du bureau et se planta devant elle.  
_ JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE EMBRASSER PAR UN THON ! C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS VOULOIR VOUS TUER !  
_ Baissez d'un ton. ordonna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.  
_ C'EST QUI CE TYPE ?  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas !  
_ Depuis que ma langue s'est retrouvée dans sa bouche. il fit mine de réfléchir. OUI ÇA ME CONCERNE !  
_ Il s'agit de ma langue. Je vous le signale.  
Le diagnosticien tira la langue et la fit glisser le long de ses lèvres puis l'agita.  
_ House...  
_ Oh désolé, mais j'ai beau essayer de commander ma langue, c'est celle-là qui répond.  
_ Allez au Diable !  
_ Je viens à l'instant de visiter les méandres de sa gueule ! Ça me suffit merci ! rétorqua-t-il.  
_ Ne soyez pas si irrespectueux ! s'offusqua-t-elle.  
_ Très bien... Ma langue qui en vérité est la vôtre mais qui pour un moment sera la mienne a déjà été prisonnière de la langue de l'ange déchu plus connu sous le nom de Lucifer. Est-ce bien clair, concis et poli ?  
Cuddy se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis le fusilla du regard.  
_ Qui est-ce ?  
_ Ce n'est pas assez clair ?  
_ Depuis quand ?  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
House soupira.  
_ Je suis vous, je vais forcément le découvrir.  
_ Au risque de vous faire violer ?  
_ Allez en enfer !  
_ Oh mais j'y suis déjà ! Depuis ce matin !  
Exhalant un nouveau soupir, le diagnosticien posa l'agrafeuse sur le bureau.  
_ Vous croyez peut être que j'aime cette situation ?  
_ Il est temps de régler notre problème.  
_ J'aimerais qu'on m'explique. déclara une troisième personne.  
Ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée et se retrouvèrent face à Wilson. Sourcils arqués, l'oncologue les jaugea avec perplexité.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous agissez bizarrement depuis ce matin.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Exhalant un soupir, Cuddy se posta devant l'oncologue puis déclara.  
_ House n'est pas House, et Cuddy n'est pas Cuddy...  
House écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait quand même pas... Si?  
Il vrilla son regard dans celui interloqué de l'oncologue.  
_ Ok. fit-il simplement.  
Le diagnosticien haussa un peu plus les sourcils.  
_ Ok ? souligna Cuddy, perplexe.  
_ Oui. Vous avez couché ensemble.  
House leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Non ! s'offusqua la doyenne.

_ Bizarre. releva Wilson. J'aurais plutôt pensé que VOUS vous seriez offusquée.  
Il questionna sa patronne du regard.  
_ J'ai adoré coucher avec mon employé. répondit-elle.  
_ House! s'écria celui-ci.  
L'oncologue recula d'un pas.  
_ Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble... marmonna-t-il.  
_ Non, vraiment ? s'exclamèrent House et Cuddy à l'unisson.  
_ C'est un nouveau jeu ?

La doyenne, excédée, resserra sa prise sur sa canne et fusilla House du regard.  
_ C'est ça. déclara celui-ci.  
_ Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle.  
Wilson cligna des yeux.  
_ En vérité, chacun joue au jeu de l'autre. Je joue à être House, et House joue à être moi.  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ D'ailleurs... continua House. Comme ça semble perturber tout le monde, nous allons aussi échanger nos postes pendant un certain temps.  
_ Vous vous êtes réveillée avec des envies suicidaires ce matin ? Vous voulez confier la direction à House ? C'est... C'est... C'est House ! s'écria l'oncologue.  
Le diagnosticien tiqua à la remarque mais ne releva pas.  
_ J'ai défié House de faire ce que je fais, en lui prouvant, par la même occasion que je suis un bon médecin. reprit-il.  
_ Rassure toi, je suis sûre qu'elle ne perdra aucun patient. ajouta Cuddy à l'attention de Wilson.  
L'oncologue soupira.  
_ J'aurais préféré vous entendre dire que vous aviez couché ensemble... Ou que vous aviez échangé vos corps...  
Les deux médecins se crispèrent.  
_ J'aurais eu moins peur pour cet hôpital. finit Wilson en jetant un coup d'œil alarmé à ce qu'il croyait être son ami.  
Cuddy roula alors des yeux.  
_ Mais mon p'tit Jimmy, si nous t'avions dit que nous avions échangé nos corps, tu nous aurais proposé de monter au troisième étage.  
_ C'est pas faux. admit-il. D'ailleurs j'y pense sincèrement. Ce serait la seule explication tangible à cette folie qui a pris notre patronne.  
_ Les crises de jalousie Wilson, c'est le samedi. répliqua House d'une voix trainante. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?  
_ Tu vas être le meilleur ami du big boss. lui glissa Cuddy.  
_ Si vous me cherchez... Je serai dans mon bureau. Je ne veux pas assister au massacre. déclara-t-il en reculant. Toi!  
Il pointa celle qu'il prenait pour son ami du doigt.  
_ Va falloir qu'on parle.  
La doyenne haussa les épaules.  
L'oncologue leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis quitta le bureau, au grand soulagement de House.  
Wilson qui voulait lui parler... Wilson qui allait parler à Cuddy en pensant que c'était lui... Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour LUI.  
_ Pourquoi moi... souffla-t-il en grimaçant.  
_ Comment ?  
Cuddy se tourna vers lui.  
Il lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Merci, grâce à vous, Wilson a failli nous interner.  
_ J'ai pensé...  
_ Évitez de penser, mon cerveau risque d'avoir des crampes. rétorqua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son siège.  
Cuddy fit la moue puis se dirigea vers lui.  
_ Votre idée n'est pas idiote.  
_ Je m'étonne de l'avoir eu avec votre cerveau !  
_ Ha ha...  
_ Je m'étonne d'avoir de la spiritualité !  
_ House... Fermez-la !  
Le diagnosticien se renfrogna.  
_ J'veux un cas...  
_ Waaah! C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends réclamer du travail !  
_ Il est bien plus palpitant que le vôtre.  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Alors levez vos fesses de mon siège et montez rejoindre votre équipe.  
House enfila ses chaussures, se leva et marcha vers la sortie d'un pas claudiquant sous le regard consterné de la doyenne.  
_ Génial... marmonna-t-elle.  
_ Surtout ne me remerciez pas ! lui lança-t-il en passant la porte.  
_ Vous remerciez pour quoi?  
_ Grâce à moi, vous allez passer pour un médecin !  
Cuddy gronda en silence puis se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un soupir de soulagement.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Plongée dans les comptes de l'hôpital, la doyenne essayait de se persuader que cette journée aurait pu être plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
En vain...

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on permute de corps avec un homme... Avec House!

Elle poussa un énième grognement, mais cette fois-ci ne sursauta pas en entendant le timbre de voix. Elle s'était enfin résignée à entendre la voix de son insupportable employé franchir ses lèvres... Qui en réalité n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes...

Nouveau grognement.

Cette voyante ne perdait rien pour attendre!

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans une énumération sans fin de tortures, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent à la volée.

_ House! s'écria Cameron.

Cuddy soupira. Comment diable faisait le diagnosticien pour supporter l'immunologiste?

La jeune femme avança, un sentiment d'effarement peint sur le visage.  
Réprimant son envie de lui balancer sa règle à la figure, la doyenne releva simplement la tête en affichant une mine étonnée.  
Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre la venue de Cameron.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire avec Cuddy?  
Il était temps de jouer à House.  
_ De quoi? La fois où je lui ai volé son string ? Caché ses pilules contraceptives ? Bazardé son bureau ? Donné l'adresse de son domicile à des manifestants anti OGM ?  
Habituée aux excentricités de son patron, Cameron ne perdit pas de temps.  
_ Elle va planter le diagnostic !  
"Jeune fille, je vous prierais de parler autrement de votre supérieure hiérarchique !" pensa la doyenne en s'efforçant de feindre un sourire idiot.  
_ Eh bien, avant de porter des décolletés et des porte jarretelles, notre chère doyenne était qualifiée de "médecin"... Certes, ma précédente description fait penser à une call-girl mais son boulot ne s'en éloigne pas trop. Elle doit quand même faire des courbettes éloquentes face aux donateurs.  
_ Ici, c'est un hôpital ! Que vous lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle se transforme en irresponsable?  
Cuddy serra la mâchoire.  
_ Qu'il y a-t-il d'irresponsable à ce qu'elle fasse son métier !  
_ Elle n'est pas diagnosticienne, et vous, votre place à ce bureau se résume à poser une bombe dans l'hôpital !  
La doyenne serra les poings.  
Quitte à se comporter comme House...  
_ Mais c'est pas possible ! Allez-vous faire baiser plus souvent ! Quelle fermeture d'esprit ! Allez donc ouvrir un peu vos jambes pour ouvrir votre esprit !  
Cameron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, outrée.  
_ Ce challenge ne concerne que Hou... Cuddy et moi ! De son côté, elle prouve qu'elle est et reste un bon médecin, de mon côté, je lui prouve que je peux être responsable et bon administrateur ! Et comme je suis le big boss, j'aurai encore moins de scrupules à vous virer !  
L'immunologiste ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la doyenne ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
_ Et si ça peut vous faire plaisir, sachez que je garde un œil sur le différentiel et que Wilson me supervise dans mes taches !  
Cameron hocha sombrement la tête.  
_ Dehors !  
Elle tressauta puis s'exécuta sous le regard noir de Cuddy.

En plus de Susan sur la table des tortures, il fallait qu'elle y ajoute Cameron.  
Néanmoins, en déboulant dans son bureau, elle venait de souligner un point important...  
Les réactions face à l'annonce de ce "challenge" allaient rapidement rejoindre le point de vue de la jeune femme.  
Et cette information n'allait pas tomber dans les oreilles de sourds.  
Traiter les membres du conseil de femme frustrée ne marcherait sûrement pas...

Elle planta ses coudes dans le bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, réfléchissant à vive allure.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade...  
L'hôpital et son poste étaient en jeu.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
_ Non je ne coucherai pas avec vous Cameron!  
_ House...  
Elle releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard de l'oncologue.  
_ Maintenant que Cuddy est loin, je peux enfin te chopper.  
_ Oh... lâcha faiblement la doyenne.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Chase posa son index sur son nez et ferma un œil sous le regard moqueur de Foreman.  
_ Ça t'aide dans ta réflexion ? lui glissa-t-il, amusé.  
Le jeune médecin haussa les épaules puis recommença à fixer sa supérieure.  
_ Si j'ai bien compris... L'un joue à jouer l'autre...  
_ Ouais. fit le neurologue en tournant la tête vers sa boss.  
_ Tu as vu comme elle est affalée sur le siège? souligna Chase en penchant légèrement la tête.  
_ Tu as vu combien tu ressemblais à un débile en faisant ça? répliqua Foreman.  
Son collègue se redressa vivement en plaquant ses bras sur la table.

House leva une paupière en entendant les messes basses de ses larbins. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa jupe pour voir si elle était toujours en place, puis réajusta ses jambes dans l'espoir de perdre une chaussure en passant... En vain. Ces foutus talons restaient cloués à ses pieds !  
Il grommela puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège.

Foreman observa sa supérieure avec surprise. Il l'avait déjà vu prendre ses aises dans son bureau, sur son canapé... Mais jamais de cette façon. Assise sur ses reins, les jambes croisées sur le bureau...  
Il se crispa quand la doyenne consentit enfin à ouvrir les deux yeux afin de les river sur le tableau du différentiel.  
D'un air pensif, elle se mit à frotter son menton en passant de temps à autre son index sur ses lèvres.

Chase se pencha vers le neurologue et lui chuchota :  
_ Elle fait vachement bien House.  
Foreman s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Cameron apparut derrière la baie vitrée. Elle ouvrit la porte puis alla rejoindre sa place, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
Sa supérieure posa ses pieds à terre et se redressa en bombant sa poitrine.  
_ Ça y est, vous êtes bien allée pleurnicher auprès de papa House? lança-t-elle.  
Le neurologue se pencha à son tour auprès de Chase.  
_ Vachement bien House. renchérit-il.  
_ Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... marmonna la jeune femme.  
_ Encore heureux ! Ou vous finiriez avec un sabot dans la bouche ! rétorqua sa supérieure.  
Foreman lança un furtif regard entendu aux pieds de Cameron qui venait de prendre la même couleur que sa blouse.

House les jaugea un instant, contrarié, puis décida de reporter son attention sur le tableau. Il se promit de demander à Cuddy ce qu'elle avait bien pu sortir à Cameron pour qu'elle revienne dans cet état.  
_ Bah... Peu importe finalement.

_ Comment ? s'enquit Chase en manquant de refourrer son doigt dans son nez.  
House leva les yeux au ciel puis lança un dernier coup d'œil au tableau noircit d'hypothèses.  
_ Biopsie ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucement familière.  
Chase se leva d'un bon, Foreman quitta son siège avec nonchalance et Cameron... s'appliquait à scruter le diagnosticien avec insistance.  
_ Je joue à House, mais je reste votre supérieure et la doyenne de cet hôpital. grinça celui-ci en la fusillant du regard.  
Elle tressauta puis rejoignit ses collègues à la porte.  
_ Go go go! les pressa le diagnosticien.  
Il avait besoin d'être seul...

vvv

Cuddy resserra sa prise sur la canne en sortant de l'ascenseur.  
_ Wilson, en tant que doyen de cet hôpital à court terme... Il me faut... commença-t-elle.  
L'oncologue lui fit signe de se taire.  
_ Je suis peut-être en train de sauver cet hôpital en te privant quelques minutes de ton si précieux temps.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Wilson, la doyenne jeta un coup d'œil dans celui de House.  
Ses yeux accrochèrent immédiatement les siens.  
Elle le vit se lever promptement de son siège en manquant de se tordre la cheville.

L'oncologue, qui avait suivi la scène, en profita pour presser son ami afin d'échapper à sa supérieure.  
Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans le bureau, il referma immédiatement la porte, apercevant au loin Cuddy, plantée au milieu du couloir, les sourcils arqués.

_ Bien... soupira Wilson en rejoignant son fauteuil.  
Cuddy l'observa faire en prenant appui sur sa canne.  
_ Depuis quand je dois t'inviter à t'asseoir ? s'étonna l'oncologue.  
Elle hésita un moment, troublée, puis se glissa dans le siège le plus proche.  
Elle joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses et raidit son dos. Puis elle planta son regard dans celui de Wilson.  
Celui-ci l'observa, pantois.

_ Je...  
Il se tut, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
C'était bien la première qu'il voyait son ami se tenir aussi droit. Ça en devenait presque effrayant !

Cuddy serra les dents, sentant sa colonne vertébrale faillir aux injonctions de son système nerveux.  
Cet idiot de House se tenait tellement mal qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de se tenir droite.  
Elle lâcha la pression avec un grognement et se retrouva avachie sur le siège.

Wilson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se lancer enfin :  
_ Après mûres réflexions et longues études de ton cas, je suis arrivé à une conclusion qu'il me fallait partager avec toi.  
_ Sois plus clair s'il te plait. l'invita la doyenne en se penchant vers lui.  
_ Il est temps de mettre les points sur les "i".  
_ Parfait ! Cuddy attrapa un stylo et se pencha sur la feuille qui faisait face à l'oncologue. Où?

Ignorant les pitreries de son ami, Wilson déclama en levant un doigt prophétique en l'air :  
_ Tu aimes Cuddy!  
La doyenne lâcha le stylo, la bouche grande ouverte.

House décolla son oreille de la porte de l'oncologue en étouffant un vibrant : "Nom de Dieu!"

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Cuddy tressauta en entendant le timbre de son ancienne voix étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte.  
House les écoutait...  
Elle reporta son attention sur Wilson qui avait blêmi. Apparemment, lui aussi l'avait entendu.

Sans réfléchir, elle bondit de son siège en prenant bien soin de prendre appui sur sa jambe valide et s'affaissa de tout son poids sur la porte au moment où celle-ci s'entrebâillait.  
_ Désolé docteur Cuddy! Je suis tout nu, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! lâcha-t-elle en perdant son calme.  
Elle tourna la tête vers l'oncologue, toujours figé de peur.  
_ Tu... Tu es sûr que je l'aime ? se risqua-t-elle en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'intensifier.  
Wilson secoua fébrilement la tête puis arqua les sourcils.  
_ Tu ne nies pas?

Un deuxième "nom de dieu" traversa le bois de la porte.  
Cuddy tendit l'oreille.  
Wilson l'imita.  
Un bruit de talons foulant maladroitement le sol résonna alors.

La doyenne ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement. Il s'éloignait...  
L'oncologue se leva de son fauteuil, rassuré à son tour tandis qu'une étrange sensation empoignait le cœur de Cuddy.  
Depuis quand House s'avouait-il vaincu ?

_ Oh non ! s'étrangla Wilson en fixant la baie qui donnait sur le balcon.  
La doyenne suivit son regard et sursauta violemment en apercevant son employé, froissé et échevelé, tentant sans grand succès de sauter le petit muret.  
_ Vive les jupes droites... murmura Cuddy en saisissant sa canne.  
_ Je crois qu'il est temps de battre en retraite. proposa l'oncologue.  
_ Et je partage cette opinion ! s'exclama la doyenne en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Elle s'élança dans le couloir, Wilson dans son sillage.  
Son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre et elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas à cause de l'apparition diabolique de son corps aux abords du bureau de l'oncologue.  
Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu prendre la déclaration complètement folle de Wilson comme une perte d'esprit ou un délire latent...  
Mais là... Bizarrement, elle semblait vouloir s'accrocher à la révélation. Et House semblait être définitivement contre.  
Sa violente réaction signifiait-elle quelque chose ?

_ House... commença l'oncologue.  
_ Concentre toi sur notre fuite !  
_ On se dirige vers les escaliers...  
_ Pas le temps d'appeler les ascenseurs, le diable en personne est à nos trousses...  
_ WILSON ! hurla une voix en bout de couloir.  
Cuddy accéléra le pas.  
_ House! prévint l'oncologue.  
Elle bifurqua vers les marches et s'y engagea en jetant un furtif regard vers son employé.

Il s'était débarrassé de ses talons et courait vers eux, sous le regard éberlué de l'assistance.  
_ WILSON ! s'époumona-t-il en tendant le bras.

L'oncologue tendit à son tour un bras, mais vers celle qu'il prenait pour son ami et qui venait de poser le pied droit dans les escaliers.

Totalement perturbée par les évènements, la déclaration de Wilson et la vive réaction de House ; la doyenne avait oublié un détail très important : elle était dans le corps de House...

Une violente douleur remonta le long de sa cuisse et lui tétanisa le reste du corps. Elle étouffa un cri plaintif en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et sentit avec horreur son corps basculer en avant.  
Elle sentit les doigts de Wilson l'effleurer et distingua du coin de l'œil House qui s'élançait vers elle.  
Elle tomba lourdement dans les escaliers et les dégringola avec fracas, sentant tout son corps se meurtrir sur les marches aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir.  
Sa vue se brouilla un court instant alors que son corps rencontrait le mur d'en face.

Elle vit le visage ahuri de Wilson puis celui décomposé de House.  
Sans ménagement, il sauta quatre marches et se retrouva rapidement à ses côtés.  
Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et son corps s'arque bouter afin de la soulever. Sans grand succès.

Wilson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à la scène. Troublé par la vivacité de sa supérieure et la bêtise de son ami, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant Cuddy lutter contre le poids de son employé encore dans les vapes.  
Il s'ébroua enfin quand son esprit percuta et se rapprocha des deux médecins afin de leur prêter assistance.  
_ Attendez Cuddy...  
_ C'est bon... grinça-t-elle en tirant House de toutes ses forces.  
_ Vous n'allez pas y arriver...  
_ Ça va ! gronda-t-elle.  
Wilson émit un mouvement de recul, interdit.

_ House... souffla Cuddy en reprenant ses esprits.  
Elle posa une main fébrile sur le sol et se redressa en réprimant un nouveau cri de douleur.  
_ Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne? lui glissa le diagnosticien en passant l'autre bras autour de ses épaules.  
Elle ne releva pas, sentant bien l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

L'oncologue fronça les sourcils, scrutant analytiquement ses deux amis.

_ Vous pouvez me lâcher, je vais me débrouiller. D'ordinaire, le Docteur House est trop fier pour se laisser aider... chuchota Cuddy.  
_ Justement. C'est ma douleur, pas la vôtre. répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Wilson, qui avait tout entendu, hoqueta de surprise.

Les deux médecins se retrouvèrent enfin debout et House aida Cuddy à descendre les autres marches.  
Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller sa nuque et l'irrésistible envie de lui poser la question fatidique lui noua la gorge.  
_ House...  
Il leva la tête vers elle et l'interrogea du regard, réajustant au passage le poids de son corps sur le sien.  
_ Vous m'aimez ?  
Il se figea de stupeur et la lâcha brutalement.

Pestant silencieusement contre Newton, Cuddy vit avec horreur le reste des marches se rapprocher et se transforma à nouveau en poupée de chiffon.

Wilson arriva à leur niveau, le visage fermé, tandis que House se redressait de toute sa hauteur en s'appliquant à le fusiller du regard.  
_ T'es content? lâcha-t-il en oubliant complètement que la doyenne finissait de descendre les marches en roulant.  
_ House? se risqua un Wilson pâteux.  
Le diagnosticien cessa de respirer.  
L'oncologue baissa les yeux vers la doyenne qui avait enfin atteint le bas de l'escalier.  
_ Cuddy?  
Elle vrilla un regard stupéfait dans celui de Wilson.  
L'oncologue passa d'un visage à l'autre, la bouche entrouverte.  
House et Cuddy s'échangèrent un regard éloquent.  
_ Bureau! s'étrangla Wilson.  
Ses deux amis poussèrent un soupir d'abandon à l'unisson puis, d'une même voix, lâchèrent :  
_ Ok.  
Le diagnosticien rejoignit Cuddy en bas des marches.  
_ Et on passe par l'ascenseur cette fois-ci.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

_Me revoilà après avoir remanié entièrement la fic! Je l'ai corrigé, aéré... J'ai ajouté deux trois répliques et phrases ici et là pour arriver à un résultat je dirai convenable. Je peux donc la poursuivre en toute quiétude. L'inspiration revient lentement mais sûrement (il ne manque plus qu'au temps de ralentir)._

_Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous remercier pour vos com's et surtout, pour votre patience._

_Bonne lecture._

**vvv**

L'oncologue s'installa à son bureau en se massant les tempes sous les regards circonspects de House et Cuddy.  
_ Assis. ordonna-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme.

La doyenne hésita un instant entre l'un des fauteuils et le canapé puis opta pour le meuble qui s'apparentait le plus à un lit d'hôpital. Elle s'y allongea non sans gémir de douleur puis poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction quand son corps endolori se décontracta sur la surface moelleuse.  
House, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son action et prêt à bondir au moindre manque d'équilibre de sa part, poussa à son tour un inaudible soupir puis s'assit sur l'un des sièges qui trônaient devant le bureau de son ami.  
_ J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique. reprit Wilson dont le léger tremblement des mains trahissait une ébullition intérieure.  
House jeta un coup d'œil à sa supérieure dont les traits du visage marqué par la souffrance juraient avec l'immobilité de son corps. Il s'apprêtait à la traiter d'idiote et à lui ordonner de se gaver de Vicodin quand sa voix, à présent puissante et masculine, claqua dans l'air :  
_ Non, je n'en prendrai pas. Éclaircissez les choses avec Wilson.  
Il émit un mouvement de recul, impressionné.  
_ Votre nouvelle condition vous permet de lire dans les pensées ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
Avec ce qui leur arrivait, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la doyenne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens.  
_ Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. répondit-elle. Même si, à cet instant précis, j'aurais voulu pouvoir lire dans les vôtres.  
Elle lança un regard éloquent à l'oncologue qui perdit un peu de ses couleurs puis referma les yeux.  
_ Je vous connais par cœur. Tout simplement. conclut-elle à l'attention du diagnosticien.

Wilson acquiesça d'un subtil hochement de tête, se reconcentra sur House et se figea d'horreur en constatant que celui-ci s'appliquait à le fusiller du regard. De tout son « nouveau » corps émanait un message très clair : « Je vais te tuer ».  
L'oncologue déglutit en essayant de lui répliquer par message télépathique : « J'étais pas censé savoir que vous aviez échangé vos corps ! »  
_ J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ! continua-t-il à haute voix.

_ Susan… grognèrent les deux autres médecins à l'unisson.  
L'oncologue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en signe de totale incompréhension. Réaction qui exaspéra un peu plus House.  
_ Hier, en consultations, je suis tombé sur une allumée qui… commença-t-il.  
_ Ne nous aurait pas jeté de sort si vous n'aviez pas fait l'idiot ! finit Cuddy d'un ton sec.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ai débarqué dans la salle et qui l'ai menacé de la monter à l'étage psychiatrique. rétorqua-t-il.  
_ Si vous faisiez correctement votre boulot, je n'aurais pas à vous courir après !

Hébété, Wilson passa d'un visage à l'autre ; témoin malgré lui d'un curieux match de tennis. Apparemment, les deux énergumènes qui siégeaient dans son bureau n'étaient pas plus avancés que lui quant à leur étrange condition et campaient au stade du renvoi de balle dans le camp adverse.

_ Ex-cu-sez moi de faire fi d'une autorité totalement arbitraire !  
_ Qui parle de comportement arbitraire ? s'offusqua la doyenne en se redressant.  
_ Ma carrière ne repose pas sur le balai qui maintient mon cul à distance des autres ! asséna le diagnosticien qui s'était totalement tourné vers elle.  
Outrée, Cuddy serra les poings et grinça un :  
_ Espèce de sale…  
_ STOP ! cria subitement l'oncologue.  
Les deux autres médecins de figèrent puis lui prêtèrent enfin une timide attention.  
_ Je vois que même dans le corps de l'autre, vous ne perdez pas vos vielles habitudes. gronda-t-il.  
House baissa les yeux tandis que Cuddy ruminait dans sa barbe.  
_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, une femme qui se prénomme Susan vous a… Elle vous a quoi au juste ? reprit Wilson.  
Des haussements d'épaules lui répondirent.  
_ Ok… On est vachement bien avancé avec tout ça. marmonna-t-il.  
_ C'est pas toi qui te promènes avec un vagin. bougonna House.  
La doyenne s'appliqua à le fusiller d'un regard qu'il soutint avec une pointe de défi.  
_ C'est pas vrai… souffla l'oncologue en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

_ Écoutez Wilson. Nous sommes légèrement dépassés, c'est vrai… Nous sommes loin d'avoir retrouvé cette sorcière qui, je peux vous l'assurer, mourra de mes mains. Et depuis ce matin tout le monde nous prend pour des fous…  
_ Ce qui est surtout fâcheux pour vous. précisa House en s'installant plus confortablement –c'est-à-dire sur les reins- dans son fauteuil.  
Deux soupirs bien distincts le réprimandèrent puis la doyenne poursuivit :  
_ Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, nous ne resterons pas indéfiniment dans cette situation et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour récupérer nos corps respectifs.  
_ J'imagine. chuchota l'oncologue en observant son ami se curer les dents.  
_ House ! Enlevez MES mains de MA bouche ! s'énerva Cuddy.  
Le diagnosticien s'exécuta en grommelant.  
_ Et redressez-vous bon sang !  
Il lui lança un regard noir puis obtempéra en soufflant bruyamment son mécontentement.  
_ Ça promet. constata Wilson en un chuchotement à peine audible.

Les jours qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être folkloriques.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Ça avance lentement mais sûrement..._

**VVV**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents malgré le vent de panique qui soufflait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital depuis l'annonce d'échange de rôle entre la doyenne et l'un de ses employés. Un House au comportement autocratique, c'était quelque chose. Un House au pouvoir… C'en était une autre !  
Pendant un moment, Cuddy se demanda même si annoncer qu'ils avaient échangé de corps n'était pas plus sage.

vvv

_ Comment ont-ils réagi au conseil d'administration ? questionna Wilson en prenant place dans le salon de sa supérieure.  
_ Je pose mes affaires où ? demanda House en réajustant son sac de voyage sur ses épaules.  
_ Dans la chambre d'amis. lança la doyenne en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine. Je ne vous montre pas où elle est, vous le savez pertinemment.  
Un large sourire barra le visage du diagnosticien. Il fit un clin d'œil à l'oncologue puis disparut dans le couloir.

Sans vraiment se concerter, les deux médecins avaient décidé de vivre sous un même toit jusqu'à ce qu'ils récupèrent leurs corps respectifs. Il était vite devenu évident qu'ils auraient besoin de communiquer largement pour survivre dans la peau de l'autre et apprendre à se fondre dans le personnage qu'ils se voyaient forcés de jouer à l'hôpital.  
La maison de Cuddy étant plus grande, elle devint naturellement ce qu'ils appelèrent rapidement leur « quartier général » Wilson devenant un agent de liaison.

Celui-ci sourit d'ailleurs à la seule pensée de les savoir sous le même toit. Il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour voir comment ils se débattraient…

La doyenne revint dans le salon avec une carafe d'eau en main.  
_ Maintenant que j'utilise une canne, il m'apparait moins évident de tout apporter en même temps. exposa-t-elle en posant l'objet sur la table basse.  
Rouge de confusion, l'oncologue s'empressa de se lever de son siège.  
_ Laissez ! Je vais prendre les verres. dit-il en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.  
_ Comptais pas aller les chercher. souffla Cuddy avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.  
_ Prenez un comprimé de Vicodin. siffla-t-on avec exaspération dans son dos.  
Elle tressaillit puis leva les yeux vers son nouveau colocataire qui inspectait les lieux.  
_ J'en ai pris un il y une heure. signala-t-elle en se redressant.  
_ Ça fait bien longtemps qu'un seul comprimé ne pallie plus à la douleur liée aux fins de journées. répliqua-t-il.  
_ Je n'en prendrai pas plus.  
_ Vous ne tiendrez pas.  
_ Je tiens le pari !  
House émit un mouvement d'épaules fataliste en levant les yeux au plafond, lui signifiant alors qu'il capitulait… Pour cette fois.

Après les avoir rejoint, plateau en mains, Wilson s'installa auprès de la doyenne.  
_ Alors ? Le conseil d'administration. relança-t-il.  
_ Ça a été plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé… commença Cuddy.  
_ Parlez pour vous ! objecta House en détaillant la commode.  
L'oncologue arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.  
_ House a évidemment du mal à être courtois avec ses paires... expliqua la doyenne d'un ton narquois.  
_ Pendant que madame prend son pied à être exécrable avec tout le monde ! Ça fait quoi de pouvoir balancer ces quatre vérités à n'importe qui ?  
_ Ne croyez pas que je prends plaisir à avoir un comportement asocial et à user de vos méthodes d'intimidation ! répliqua-t-elle.  
_ A d'autres !  
Wilson se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé.  
_ Vous m'avez forcé à faire comprendre à Evans que s'il ne se rangeait pas de mon côté, tout le monde serait mis au courant de sa liaison avec l'une des internes !  
_ Pas de ma faute si cet imbécile, en plus d'être un porc, est influençable.  
_ Et qu'en est-il du pauvre Mc Arthur ?  
_ Il est dépressif !  
_ Oui ! Et grâce à ce que vous m'avez forcé à faire, il doit sûrement être en train de se nouer une corde autour du cou !  
_ Vous inquiétez pas, il est bien trop lâche pour ça. Au pire, il fera une indigestion d'antidépresseurs.  
_ En tout cas, vous semblez prendre votre rôle à cœur. intervint Wilson.  
_ Ah ha ! s'exclama un House hilare.  
Cuddy s'appliqua à fusiller les deux amis du regard puis se cala à son tour dans le canapé, boudeuse.

L'oncologue se tourna alors vers le diagnosticien.  
_ Et de ton côté, en tant que doyenne de l'hôpital, qu'as-tu fait ? s'enquit-il.  
_ J'ai dû faire ma mijaurée. répondit House avec une grimace.  
Nouveau regard assassin de la part de sa supérieure.  
_ Mais encore ? relança son ami.  
_ J'ai vogué entre deux bords. Comme prévu, j'ai pris chacun de leur côté et je leur ai servi deux versions différentes. J'ai assuré aux uns qu'il s'agissait d'une rumeur persistante qui risquerait de trainer un bon bout de temps à cause des dires de « House » et j'ai exprimé aux autres mon désir de sermonner le « terrible et égocentrique employé » en le mettant un certain temps à la tête de l'hôpital pour qu'il comprenne que cette tâche était tout sauf évidente. Bien entendu, je les ai rassurés en évoquant une surveillance presque malsaine de « sa » personne.  
_ Un par un ? releva l'oncologue d'un ton moqueur.  
_ Un par un. réaffirma Cuddy avec un large sourire.  
_ Un par un. répéta House d'une voix trainante. D'ailleurs, je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai failli proposer une fellation au dernier.  
Wilson sourit malgré lui. Si le but de son ami était de pousser la doyenne à bout, il s'y prenait admirablement bien. La pauvre allait sûrement finir par attraper une céphalée à force de froncer les sourcils et de lui lancer des regards noirs.

_ Avec tout ça, vous allez avoir la paix pendant environ un mois. finit-il par conclure.  
_ Yep ! affirma House en s'engageant dans le couloir.  
_ La paix ? Vous rigolez ? réfuta leur supérieure.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'occuper du conseil d'administration n'était pas le gros hic ? questionna-t-il.  
_ Vous oubliez qu'avant qu'on ne vous sorte qu'on échangeait nos places administratives et que vous découvriez qu'on avait échangé nos corps, il s'est retrouvé seul dans MON bureau et à MON poste. En même pas cinq minutes, cet abruti a ruiné nos chances de recevoir une très importante subvention…  
_ VOS oreilles fonctionnent très bien Cuddy ! beugla le diagnosticien.  
_ A la bonne heure ! Fermez la un peu House !  
Wilson se racla la gorge. Déjà déstabilisé par le fait de devoir s'adresser à sa supérieure en fixant le corps de son ami, leurs incessantes chamailleries et leur curieuse façon de s'exprimer n'arrangeaient rien à la situation.  
_ Nous allons devoir nous la jouer fine si nous voulons régler ce qu'il a fait. Ou plutôt... Il va devoir se la jouer fine. reprit la doyenne.  
_ Comment voulez-vous que je fasse une telle chose avec le derrière que vous m'avez légué! répliqua le diagnosticien en revenant dans la pièce en sautant à cloche-pied.  
L'oncologue, interdit par son comportement, le fixa étrangement tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la table basse comme s'il jouait à la marelle.  
Éreintée par sa journée et par l'attitude de son employé, la doyenne se contenta de soupirer bruyamment tout en se massant la tempe droite.

House cessa de gesticuler, se promettant d'essayer le grand écart plus tard. Il se mit de profil, cambra son dos puis inspira profondément.

_ Rassurez-vous, je m'occupe de tout. déclara-t-il à l'attention de la femme dont il habitait le corps.  
_ C'est bien ce qui m'effraie... marmonna-t-elle.  
Wilson appuya ses propos d'un subtile hochement de tête.  
_ J'arrive toujours à mes fins. tranquillisa son ami.  
_ Peut être, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai une image à préserver. rétorqua sa supérieure.  
_ Oh... Après ce que je leur ai sorti...  
Cuddy blêmit à vue d'œil, n'osant imaginer les propos outranciers qui avaient bien pu franchir les lèvres de son employé.  
_ En parlant d'image... poursuivit-il naturellement. Je vous trouve incroyablement bien conservée pour une femme de votre âge.  
Wilson recula légèrement s'attendant, d'une seconde à une autre, à voir Cuddy sauter à la gorge du diagnosticien.  
Celle-ci n'en fit rien et, se demandant si elle devait prendre ces derniers propos comme un manque de respect ou un compliment, se contenta d'un haussement dédaigneux des sourcils; se préparant à le remettre à sa place au cas où...  
_ Je suis certain que vous faites des exercices chaque matin! Avouez que vous travaillez durement ce fessier.  
House releva son tee-shirt à hauteur des hanches et bomba son derrière.  
_ On contracte… Et on relâche ! chantonna-t-il en serrant puis desserrant les fesses.  
_ House, ça suffit ! s'agaça la doyenne tandis que Wilson détournait le regard.

Le diagnosticien lui offrit un large sourire moqueur.  
_ Maintenant que vous êtes dans MON corps, vous pouvez vous permettre de laisser votre anus au frais sans chercher à y enfourner un balai!  
_ Sur ce je m'en vais! s'exclama l'oncologue avec force en bondissant du canapé.  
Son intervention valut la vie sauve à House qui n'eut alors que la simple tâche de défier le regard meurtrier de la doyenne.  
_ Je vous contacte demain. signala son ami en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. D'ici là, ne vous entretuez pas!

Et la porte claqua.

Cuddy poussa à nouveau un long et bruyant soupir tandis que son employé prenait place à ses côtés.  
_ Cessez d'angoisser... Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver à devoir ingurgiter dix comprimés de magnésium par jour, en plus de ma Vicodin, après avoir récupéré mon pauvre corps. dit-il en soupirant à son tour.  
_ Je n'aurais pas à m'angoisser si vous vous teniez un minimum tranquille! siffla la doyenne.  
_ Par là, que je cesse de bouger dans tous les sens ou que je vive ma vie comme je l'entends? demanda-t-il en se relevant.  
_ Je comprends que vous ne puissiez rester en place... Ça fait bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu l'usage de vos deux jambes... chuchota-t-elle d'un ton compréhensif.  
House se raidit, dérangé qu'elle ait compris aussi rapidement son état d'esprit.  
_ Mais j'aurais voulu que vous vous montriez un peu plus impliqué par notre situation... C'est à croire qu'habiter mon corps et devoir jouer mon rôle vous indiffère!  
Le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils.  
_ Ne croyez pas que cette situation m'enchante. Le timbre de votre voix m'insupportait déjà à force de l'entendre à longueur de journée dans un cadre guère plaisant; alors imaginez le calvaire que je vis à devoir l'entendre dès que j'ouvre la bouche. répliqua-t-il avec un regard rieur.  
La doyenne sourit malgré elle.  
_ Alors fermez la une bonne fois pour toute.  
Le diagnosticien se détendit en la voyant se relâcher.  
_ Ce ne serait pas rendre honneur à vos cordes vocales trop habituées à vibrer à longueur de journée!  
_ L'hospice se moquerait-elle de la charité?  
House haussa les épaules avec un demi sourire.  
_ Je ne vous demande pas la lune. Juste... D'être un peu moins vous... Jusqu'à ce que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.  
_ Oh! J'y arriverai sans problème! Vous par contre... Je ne suis pas certain que vous saurez m'égaler!  
_ Désolée de mettre un point d'honneur à respecter mes paires! rétorqua-t-elle.  
_ En parlant de ça! J'ai eu droit à un débriefing sur le chemin, à vous d'avoir le vôtre!

Cuddy leva le menton, prête à enregistrer et à traiter toutes les élucubrations liées au personnage et à ses relations sociales avec les autres. Elle était habituée à entendre les employés s'en plaindre et se doutait qu'il devait avoir des comptes à rendre à beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle connaissait aussi sa capacité à conclure des accords et à ne pas tenir ses engagements quand l'accord avait été, au préalable, passé pour des choses qui lui paraissaient évidentes. Dernièrement encore, il avait fait chanter un chirurgien infidèle avant de tout avouer à sa femme par le biais de photos compromettantes...

_ Si vous croisez Lornway, ne lui laissez pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et dites-lui d'aller se faire cuire un œuf et de boire le bouillon avec. Vous croisez Johnson ? Pareil ! Mais dites-lui qu'on ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul du laitier !  
_ La crémière vous voulez dire…  
_ Il est gay.  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans mot dire, partagée entre l'envie d'en savoir plus sur les tendances sexuelles du cardiologue et celle de réprimander fermement son employé.  
Finalement…  
_ En gros, je dois être grossière avec tout le monde ?  
_ Exact !  
Elle gonfla les joues, contrariée.  
_ Vous arrive-t-il de faire preuve d'amabilité ?  
Le diagnosticien fit mine de réfléchir à la question, comme intrigué par la notion même de courtoisie.  
_ Hum… Non ! lâcha-t-il enfin avec un grand sourire.  
La doyenne se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, lui prouvant par cette attitude qu'il ne l'ébranlait nullement.  
_ Vais-je devoir apprendre à me forger une carapace ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix lente et chargée de sous-entendus.  
Elle sembla le voir vaciller, mais il se reprit rapidement.  
_ Ça… Vous le faites déjà à merveille. répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.  
_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question House.  
_ Construire une carapace impliquerait d'avoir quelque chose à cacher.  
_ Comme un cœur...  
_ Et vous et moi savons que cette chose m'est totalement inconnue ! conclut-il.

Il traversa le salon, prêt à faire une sortie de champ à la hauteur de la réplique clôturant la scène. C'était sans compter l'acharnement de sa supérieure.

_ De vous à moi, vous ne trompez personne House. Vous êtes comme tout le monde, comme moi.  
Il s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce. Elle se leva du canapé puis se tourna afin de croiser son regard, satisfaite de l'avoir retenu. Elle saisit alors la canne et clopina lentement vers lui.  
_ Il arrivera un moment House, reprit-elle, où vous ferez preuve d'humanité… En faisant ce qu'il faut.  
_ J'adore ces moments ! Je les salue de la main quand ils passent au loin ! répliqua le diagnosticien en se mettant en scène.  
Elle se planta devant lui et l'écrasa de toute sa nouvelle hauteur, plantant son regard azur dans le sien, de nouveau peu serein.  
_ Ce jour-là, je serai là. laissa-t-elle planer avant de lui passer devant et de disparaitre dans le couloir.

House resta un long moment immobile avant de s'ébrouer et de marmonner :  
_ 1-0.

TBC…


End file.
